¿Corto o largo, Sasuke-kun?
by Telinay
Summary: Sasuke tenía otra cosa en la cual pensar, como el hecho de que encontraba muy divertido ser el causante de que Sakura arrugara su frente, molesta, y que su mirada se volviera afilada contra él.


Este one-shot se ubica durante el viaje de Sasuke y Sakura juntos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishismoto.

* * *

 **¿Corto o largo, Sasuke-kun?**

.

* * *

 _"Escuché un rumor que dice que a Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas con el cabello largo."_

* * *

.

El ruido del agua contra las rocas era bastante tranquilizador. Sakura dejó que sus pies descansaran dentro del lago. El agua estaba deliciosa. Se sentía muy relajada. Sin poder evitarlo—tampoco es que quisiera—, entró al lago a jugar. Aunque en uno de sus movimientos algunos mechones de cabello húmedos se pegaron en su cara. Los quitó de inmediato. Su cabello había crecido un poco.

Debía cortarlo pronto.

Con un cuidadoso movimiento lo quitó de su rostro. ¿Estaría mal cambiar de imagen? Es decir, que creciera no era algo tan malo. Se aseguraría de sujetarlo con alguna liga para que no estorbara.

Al salir del agua, fue a sentarse al lado de un árbol, mismo donde Sasuke Uchiha estaba recargado. La chica se enterneció por la imagen de él. Tenía cerrados los ojos, pero no estaba segura de que él durmiera.

— ¿Crees que debería dejarlo crecer?—preguntó para probar su estado.

Sasuke no hizo ningún gesto que indicara que había escuchado las palabras de su compañera. Sakura no tenía mucha esperanza de oír una respuesta pues había grandes posibilidades de que de verdad se encontrara dormido. Sin embargo, aunque no fuera el caso, sabía que aquellos temas triviales no eran precisamente los favoritos del muchacho por lo que probablemente aunque estuviera despierto no respondería. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no le gustaría escuchar la opinión del chico. Tal vez intentaría preguntarle después.

La chica se sujetó el cabello, tomó un kunai y se alejó un poco del lugar de descanso. Si Sasuke dormía no quería despertarlo.

Pasó un buen tiempo antes de que Sakura se pusiera en camino para volver. Tenía la disculpa preparada para Sasuke por la tardanza. No es que él fuera muy estricto respecto a eso, pero ella sí tenía un problema con la impuntualidad. Odiaba cuando Kakashi los hacía esperar en sus épocas de genin.

—Sasuke-kun.

El chico estaba guardando algunas cosas en su mochila.

—Lo siento, yo perdí la noción del tiempo y entonces…

—Lo cortaste—interrumpió.

— ¿Eh?

—Tu cabello.

Sakura se sonrojó. No pensó que él fuera a notar la diferencia porque no habían sido mucho los centímetros que había reducido de su cabello.

—Bueno, intenté hacerlo— la chica comenzó a ayudarle a recoger—, pero desistí al poco tiempo.

La razón por la que no se había animado a reducirlo a la medida de siempre fue porque ella no tenía experiencia cortando cabello. Ino era quien le ayudaba, y en una que otra ocasión recurrió a Tenten. La última vez que lo había hecho ella misma había sido a sus doce años en los exámenes chūnin y no había quedado precisamente bien. Claro que puede que el hecho de estar en plena batalla y que lo hubiera hecho para liberarse e ir a proteger a Naruto y Sasuke, haya influido en ello. Pero igual prefirió no arriesgarse mucho, así que al final sólo se deshizo de las puntas maltradadas.

—Prefiero esperar a llegar a alguna aldea— Sakura guardó las bolas de arroz que habían sobrado del almuerzo.

No profundizó en el tema porque no era realmente importante.

— ¿No lo has dejado crecer desde entonces?

Sakura se desconcertó por la repentina pregunta. Le parecía extraña la curiosidad de Sasuke en el tema. Ella sabía que se refería a la batalla en el bosque de la muerte, así que no había necesidad de preguntar.

—Al final sí era más cómodo utilizarlo así— inconscientemente tomó las puntas de su cabello entre sus dedos—. Me da algo de nostalgia recordar cuando era largo.

La kunoichi se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más del tema.

Sasuke había sido quien había dado pie a la conversación, pero le molestó pensar que era simplemente porque él creía que ella tenía el capricho de hablar de su cabello.

—Pero no es nada importante.

—Lo es— Sasuke parecía serio.

—De verdad, Sasuke-kun, no necesito hablar de ello— le regaló una tímida sonrisa—. Podemos charlar de cosas más interesantes que mi cabello— Sakura mordió su labio, un poco asustada—, no soy la misma niña superficial de doce años.

Sasuke calló por unos momentos. Al parecer Sakura pensaba que él la veía como la misma niña de antes lo cual era un gran error, pero podía notar que la idea de que así fuera perturbaba bastante a la chica frente a él. No debía ser así. Sakura era una kunoichi fuerte, inteligente e interesante, pero también tenía derecho a preocuparse por su apariencia. Para él no tenía sentido que se sintiera ofendida por tomar el tema en serio.

—Tu cabello es importante para ti— Sasuke insistió.

—No estoy entendiéndote— Sakura llevó sus dedos a sus sienes, se empezaba a irritar. Sasuke estaba siendo bastante terco.—. No te gustan este tipo de cosas, siempre las creíste inútiles.

—No soy el mismo de antes— Sakura fue golpeada por las mismas palabras con las que ella lo acusó.

Cayó en cuenta que estaba pensando en el Sasuke anterior. El que sólo pensaba en entrenar y en poder. Sin embargo, aun así le parecía extraño que él siguiera participando en la discusión.

—P-Pero…

—Te veías bastante feliz cuando estabas en el lago— Sasuke hizo un movimiento sobre su rostro, con su mano—, los quitaste de aquí.

Ella se sorprendió notablemente. Se supone que Sasuke dormía o al menos eso creyó pues durante todo el tiempo del descanso él permaneció con los ojos cerrados y sin decir una palabra.

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que sea algo relevante— insistió.

— ¿Entonces por qué querías saber mi opinión?

—Pregunté, pero no esperaba respuesta— confesó—. No te molestarías en responder algo así, y de hecho no lo hiciste— se cruzó de brazos, molesta. Sasuke estaba poniéndole los nervios de punta.

—Creí que te dejarías influenciar fácilmente—se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sakura pareció más interesada. Sus enormes ojos verdes miraban a Sasuke con curiosidad.

—El rumor— se limitó a decir.

La verdad es que el Uchiha no necesitaba decir más. Ella entendió perfectamente aquella referencia. Y recordaba también el día en que ella corrió con sus amigos a contarles la información que había conseguido del Uchiha. Era bastante ingenua en ese entonces. Una sola característica física era inútil para ganarse el afecto de alguien y más si se trataba de Sasuke, pero bueno, después de todo sólo era una niña en ese tiempo.

—No creí que supieras de él— se sinceró—. Siempre pensé que te mantenías al margen de todo eso.

—Era así, pero se volvió bastante molesto como para ignorarlo.

La chica comprendió. Podía imaginarse el acoso que recibió de algunas niñas que cumplían con lo que el requisito que contaba el rumor.

— ¿Entonces es cierto?— Sakura parecía bastante divertida ahora.

—Era un simple rumor.

—Ya entiendo, Sasuke-kun— sonrió—. ¿Qué opinas sobre que me deje crecer el cabello, entonces?

Sakura se acercó más a él. Esta vez escondía las manos tras su espalda y lo observaba impaciente por obtener su respuesta.

—No te lo diré.

— ¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun!—Sakura hizo un puchero—. ¿Te gustaría verme con el cabello largo?

Sasuke no logró comprender del todo como aquella chica había pasado de estar irritable a verdaderamente interesada en el tema. Además se estaba poniendo insistente y cuando eso pasaba, se volvía molesta.

—Decide tú sobre tu cabello.

Sasuke no dijo más y se alejó de ella. Retomó el camino de nuevo y Sakura lo siguió. Estaba resignada. El Uchiha era terco, así que seguir intentando obtener respuesta sólo alargaría las cosas sin cambiar el resultado.

Después de un rato de camino y pensar en la reciente situación, se dio cuenta de algo.

Aquello había sido lo más parecido a una discusión con Sasuke. ¿Acaso esa había contado como su primera discusión de pareja? Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Sasuke se dio cuenta del sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia. Tenía otra cosa en la cual pensar, como el hecho de que encontraba muy divertido ser el causante de que Sakura arrugara su frente, molesta, y que su mirada se volviera afilada contra él. Era entretenido verla enojada.

—Sasuke-kun, he tomado una decisión— Sasuke le dio un rápido vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y ella supo interpretar ese pequeño gesto _«dime»_ —. Lo dejaré crecer mientras viajamos.

Eso lo hizo feliz, mas no se lo diría.

—Suena bien.

Después de todo, el rumor que se esparció durante su infancia no era un simple rumor:

 _A Sasuke Uchiha sí le gustan las chicas con el cabello largo._

— ¿Sasuke-kun, de verdad no piensas decirme?—Sakura se la quiso jugar con un último intento.

Sasuke lo pensó unos segundos.

—Sakura— llamó.

— ¿Sí?

—Eres bastante ruidosa.

La kunoichi comenzó a reír. Cierto era que Sasuke ya no era el mismo de antes, pero mantenía su esencia aún.

—Entiendo, dejaré de insistir, Sasuke-kun.

Y Sasuke sonrió.

Un nuevo rumor debería correr por la aldea de la hoja. Bueno, no un rumor, una certeza:

 _Con o sin el cabello largo, a Sasuke Uchiha, solamente le gusta Sakura Haruno._

.

.

.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
